Chapter 554
Chapter 554 is titled "Admiral Akainu". Cover Page Straw Hat's Separation Serial: Chopper's 'I'm not food, Dammit' Final Volume: Birds and Human in battle. Short Summary Marco takes Kizaru's attacks head on, turns into a phoenix (revealing that he has a mythical Zoan Devil Fruit) and charges towards Kizaru. Kizaru tries to stop him, but fails, getting kick in the process and is sent crashing to the ground, but with no noticeable damage. He then tells the giant squad to look out for attacks in the sky, who start advancing. They are then stopped by Jozu, who hurls a giant iceberg towards them, noticeably much larger than the giants. Admiral Akainu appears in the path of the iceberg, showing his power, then launching a magma attack the shape of his fist to the iceberg. The iceberg immediately evaporates, while also sending volcanic projectiles crashing down onto the advancing pirates. One of Whitebeard's ships is sunk, and some also approach the Moby Dick, but are stopped by Whitebeard's bisento. The war rages on, showing some of the powers of the pirates. A giant shadow then appears from the rear and is revealed to be Oars Jr's. Long Summary The Marines are still shocked that Marco took an attack from Kizaru and was still standing. They all talk about the rumors of Marco's ability. Kizaru comments on the "Mythical Beast" Zoan, saying it was scarier than a Logia as Marco takes on the form of a phoenix. Marco hurtles towards Kizaru in his Zoan form and turns into the common hybrid form for a Zoan, half animal and human. He kicks Kizaru's elbow and is sent crashing to the ground. Kizaru seems unharmed and orders the Giant Squad to prepare for air assaults. The group of Marine giants prepare themselves, heading towards the Whitebeard Pirates. The pirates of Whitebeard prepare themselves for the "big boys", telling everyone to stand back. Jozu appears to lift something and turns out to be a gigantic piece of an iceberg, big enough to easily cover the Giant Squad of the Marines. Akainu looks up, saying that there were all of them out there, yet they could not protect the place. Akainu stands up and his arm turns into what appears to be black smoke but is later revealed to be a magma rock fist. Akainu aims the fist at the iceberg and evaporates the entire iceberg and also sends magma projectiles towards the Whitebeard Pirates. Whitebeard still stands on the whale head of his ship, watching as the projectiles destroy one of his ships. Whitebeard mutters, saying that Akainu thought he was "cool" with his fire. Whitebeard catches a flaming rock from Akainu, catching it on his weapon. He tells Akainu to go light a birthday cake, which the Marine admiral retorts that he would like to light Whitebeard's funeral pyre. Battle rages throughout the bay: two Whitebeard Pirates are seen taking on a Marine Giant while a man holding a flaming katana attacks a group of Marines. During this fighting, a huge Giant appears, similar to Oars. It is then revealed that this is in fact Oars' descendant, "Little Oars Jr." Gecko Moria crackles, surprised that Oars' descendant was under Whitebeard's command and that he wanted to claim his corpse. Donquixote Doflamingo also laughs, saying that things have just turned interesting. Quick References Chapter Notes *Chopper manages to elude the natives while they fight against the giant birds. *Marco's Devil Fruit power is shown to be the mythical beast, the Phoenix. *Akainu's face is properly shown. *Onigumo is seen from the behind with spider features, indicating Devil Fruit powers. *Akainu is shown to have a Devil Fruit power relating to magma. *Little Oars Jr., a descendant of Oars, is introduced. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Trivia *This chapter and Chapter 646 has the second most double pages with seven, after Chapter 553 and 555 with eight. References Site Navigation ca:Capítol 554 it:Capitolo 554 es:Capítulo 554